Sword Roidmude
was a combatman Roidmude, he was one of the first Roidmudes to attack during the Global Freeze. Months later, he fuses with the criminal Hajime Taga to evolve into the , initially previewed as the . Profile *Episodes: 25 & 26 *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Bat **Advanced: Sword, swordsman, swordfish, jaw, demon *Human form/synchronize: *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed's Drift Slash (first body); Kamen Rider Chaser with the Shingo-Ax's Across Breaker (second body and Core), Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii's Gan Gun Saber Blade Mode's slashes (ghost) Character History Global Freeze .]] 007 was among the nine Roidmudes that gathered at Heart's base prior to the Global Freeze operation. During the Global Freeze, 007 and other Roidmudes marched their way through inner Tokyo and attacked the citizens. 007 was among many Roidmudes who were destroyed by Kamen Rider Protodrive and the Shift Cars during the Global Freeze, foiling the Roidmudes' invasion. However, due to the resistance not yet having the power to destroy the Roidmude's Cores, he survived and was restored by Medic, with his negative emotions diluting her newly-found unconditional love. Fusion Evolution and Death Later, with the power of a Neo Viral Core, he fused with the criminal Hajime Taga to become the Sword Roidmude. He quickly engaged in a battle against Drive and Mach before fleeing away. He later targeted Hayase in his hospital as an act of revenge until Shinnosuke and Mach arrived to stop him. In the end, Shinnosuke was forced to reveal his identity as Kamen Rider Drive to the public and separated Hajime from 007. 007 tried to escape until Drive boarding the ejected cabin portion of Tridoron and destroyed 007's body on air. However, his Core was quickly saved by Roidmude 001 with Hajime was arrested again and brought into custody. With his body restored, 007 goes back to hunting to find Taga, and succeeds, fusing with Taga within an abandoned warehouse again to form the Sword Roidmude. Once done, he began assaulting the officers that tried to hide him from 007, with Shinnosuke arriving to save Nira from being vivisected by Sword. However, since his left arm was broken by Mashin Chaser, Shinnosuke was unable to even insert the Shift Speed Car into the Shift Brace, making Deadheat Mach appear to save him. After a brief fight, Sword knocked Mach out of transformation, making Kiriko be the one to face against Sword, but her kicks didn't manage to hurt Sword, and in response, Sword sliced off Kiriko's Shift Car Holder and pushed her off the bridge. Now caught in Sword's Heavy Acceleration field, Shinnosuke and Go were helpless to see Kiriko fall to her doom as Sword walked right below her with an arm blade raised. However, Chase arrived at the nick of time, beating Sword out of his spot by slamming the Ride Chaser into him and grabbed Kiriko before she could complete her fall after Sword's Heavy Acceleration field was involuntarily turned off. Chase soon suited up as Kamen Rider Chaser and began delivering Sword a royal beatdown, taking their fight outside. When Chase summoned the Shingou-Ax, he damaged Sword to the point where Chaser yanked Taga out of the Roidmude, forcibly devolving Sword back into 007. When he activated the Full Throttle on the weapon, Chaser was stopped by the weapon's peculiar charging method, though made due with shooting a recovering 007 back into place, allowing Chaser to destroy 007, giving Chaser his first Roidmude kill. Post-mortem The ghost of the Sword Roidmude later returned along with Freeze (Super Evolved) and Thief, emerging through a dark portal and attacking Shinnosuke in a dream he experienced during a near-death experience. However, Shinnosuke was saved by Kamen Rider Ghost, who fought the three Roidmude spirits, quickly destroying them again through a series of slashes from his Gan Gun Saber. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms only to later be destroyed by Kamen Rider Chaser's Across Breaker with the newly-obtained Shingou-Ax. - Low-Class= *Height: 210 cm *Weight: 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Flight : Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Synchronization/Vengeance Embodiment :Like all Roidmudes, 007 can synchronize himself with a human to achieve evolution by fuelling himself with their evil heart. This is eventually furthered by the use of Neo Viral Core, which fuse him with intended human at the same time achieving greater power. ::Arsenal ; :Using the Bat Neo Viral Core, Roidmude 007 can fuse with humans into an Advanced form. Once entered said form, he would only communicate with his host via his number plate on the chest, acting as their advisor. Appearances: Episodes 26-27, 42 - Advanced= *Height: 230 cm *Weight: 137 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Barbed Broadswords :Sword Roidmude wields twin barbed broadswords attached onto his forearms. These swords were incredibly sharp and can launch energy slashes. ;Synchronization/Vengeance Embodiment :Like all Roidmudes, 007 can synchronize himself with a human to achieve evolution by fueling himself with their evil heart. Since Hajime has a strong desire for vengeance, followed by their fusion with Neo Viral Core, Sword suffers no drawbacks that force him to regress back to his Low-Class form. Appearances: Episodes 26-27, 47 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Roidmude 007 is voiced by . His suit actor is . Notes *Sword Roidmude's costume is a modified version of the Judge Roidmude's costume. **Similarly, both Advanced Roidmudes are themed after swordsmen, with Judge being a kendo practitioner. *He is the only one of the original nine Roidmudes who are known to have evolved to not be a commander of the other Roidmudes. *With the Roidmudes being similar to their monster group predecessors, the Inves, 007 is similar to the Byakko Inves as both were the first of their kind to become a version of their kind with a human in control of their powers (the first Fusion Evolution, the first Category H Inves). *007 is the only golden collar Roidmude not to have a human form. *007 is also used as a codename of Ian Fleming's titular character James Bond. Coincidentally, 007 was the first Roidmude to "bond" with a human. **His "numbering" as 007 and becoming the Sword Roidmude may also associate with Akira Kurosawa's film Seven Samurai, about seven rogue swordsmen who join together to protect a village. **He may also may be another reference to Ishinomori's manga Cyborg 009 due to the cyborg Great Britain/Cyborg 007, who was known as the team shape-shifter (in a similar manner as this Roidmude transforms a human into a Roidmude) Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **''Kamen Rider Drive: Secret Mission Type ZERO Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' **Episode 1: Why Did My Time Stop? **Episode 25: Why Has a New Battle Started? ***''Kamen Rider Drive Vs. the Terrifying Zunbo Ganbo Roidmude'' **Episode 26: Where is Chaser Going? **Episode 42: Where is the Truth About the Goddess? **Episode 47: Who Will You Entrust the Future to, My Friend? References External Links *TV Asahi's page on Sword Roidmude Category:Drive Characters Category:Roidmudes Category:Bat Monsters Category:Object Monsters Category:Weapon Monsters Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Sword Monsters